


Mr. Innocent

by Johnlockforthewin



Series: Pool Table Hustle [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drug-Induced Sex, Drugged Sex, Gift Fic, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:53:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6614935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnlockforthewin/pseuds/Johnlockforthewin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lefty didn’t know he needed him until Mr. Innocent walked in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Innocent

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a sequel to the awesome fic _Green Eyes_ by MothMeetsFlame [that’s me]. Special thanks to him for his permission to continue _Green Eyes_ and his help with beta-ing and proof-reading and being a manly cheerleader [my pleasure :)]. His guidance was incredibly helpful and he is all-knowing [this is true *nods*]. Bow down. Any mistakes left are mine. Supernatural and its lovely characters do not belong to me. Sadface. [so much sadness]
> 
> Song for this fic: Closer by Nine Inch Nails 
> 
> ^^

 

Serving up one last drink before giving a nod to Ralph, Lefty shook with anticipation. Ralph made his way over to the guys, whispering and nodding to the trenchcoated man at the bar. The black haired man had come in, lost as a baby withouts its mama, looking for all the world that he’d been born yesterday. It was the innocence in those eyes that got him. Of course, Lefty always knew who to pick, just by looking at their eyes. 

Now, though, Al was starting to chat up Mr. Innocent. Mr. Innocent looked so confused, probably not used to that kind of attention. The man was probably still a virgin, Lefty hoped. Mr. Innocent eventually nodded to Al, who motioned for two drinks. 

Lefty tried not to grin too much when he gave the men their shots. He turned away, but kept an eye on them in the mirrored cabinet behind the bar. He needed to make sure this one didn’t run off, skittish as he seemed. Like a frightened deer, complete with big doe eyes. 

There were moments when observing that Lefty saw Mr. Innocent turn away, looking so old, so broken, so terrified, but then he’d turn back with mild confusion and a tilt to his head, eyes squinting slightly and lips pursed as he tried to understand. 

Lefty forgot those other moments, preferring to keep that innocence in the forefront of his mind. 

A couple shots later and Al gave him the signal. Lefty nodded, grabbing the bottle from the back, his own special blend. He only used it for the ones who looked like they wouldn’t be able to tell the difference between beer and wine, or who were already piss drunk and couldn’t handle the heavier stuff. It had an odor that distinguished it from normal alcohol, but it was a lot cheaper than the straight drugs he’d use on boys with a heavier tolerance, and Mr. Innocent wouldn’t know what it was. 

Another shot laid down, about the seventh so far, Al winked and grabbed it, holding it out to the unsteady man and pouring it gently down Mr. Innocent’s throat, hazy eyes blinking sluggishly, arms too heavy to stop Al’s incessant hands. Lefty swallowed in time with that pale white throat. Oh, how it would feel working around his cock. Lefty took a deep breath and palmed himself. 

Looking around, Lefty took note that Ralph had turned the sign on the door over to CLOSED. Only the guys he trusted were there, and the lights over the pool table were on. Lefty marched over to the pool table, where it was the perfect height for pounding deep into Mr. Innocent. He leaned back against the green table, rolling the 6 ball absentmindedly. 

Al and a couple other guys guided the trenchcoat off Mr. Innocent’s shoulders and... 

That. Ass. 

Lefty nearly groaned. Mr. Innocent had an ass like no one else. Even covered up by his trousers, Lefty could still tell that it would be perky. Stumbling around, Mr. Innocent blinked and tried to make sense of what was happening. His eyes were still open, though at half mast, and he wasn’t as out of it as he would have liked, but he couldn’t wait any longer. Lefty was normally a patient man, but this was too much. But it had been a while and Lefty wanted to break him. 

Lefty grabbed him by the arm, more rough than he usually was, but unable to calm himself in the face of this absolute angel. Al moved Mr. Innocent, turned him over and pushed him against the table, facing out towards Lefty, who immediately gripped those hips and lifted so as to sit Mr. Innocent on the table. He sat there like a kid, legs swinging and a little unstable. 

He was getting more worn down now, and laid back to rest on the green cloth. Rough hands grabbed at his clothes, unbuttoning the white shirt, leaving the tie, and undoing the slacks. Disheveled and pliant Mr. Innocent was something from a dream. 

The man’s head lolled about until it was caught in hands that guided him to Nick’s large cock. The poor man’s eyebrows scrunched up as he struggled to turn away. He looked so deliciously scared, eyes wide and watery. Lefty’s cock twitched. 

“P’eez, P’eeez, ‘on’t, sto’, ‘o,” Mr. Innocent moaned and cried . He just kept going, whining his pleas and making Lefty want him even more. Those slim hips squirmed around on and against Lefty’s hips, causing the larger man to groan and thrust against the spread legs. 

Lefty gripped the man’s trousers and shoved them down, relishing the sight of the man’s body, bare beneath his slacks. 

Lefty smirked. “Well, Mr. Innocent is a little slut, huh?” he whispered to himself. As soon as the pants were off, Lefty threw out an arm, silently asking for lube. A bottle landed in his palm and he opened it deftly with one hand. He drizzled some lube on his fingers, setting the bottle nearby for later. Stroking himself, he grabbed a chair and sat it backwards between those long legs. Now completely naked, Mr. Innocent looked like a little doll, limp and pretty. 

Lefty leaned down and sat backwards on the chair between silky inner thighs, licked at the right one, then the left, relishing the whimpers it pulled from the lithe man’s throat. He alternated thighs until he reached the middle, where he lifted the legs and threw them over his shoulders. 

Lefty sighed. Fuck. Right between that smooth ass there was a hidden place that Lefty doubted even Mr. Innocent himself had explored. Lefty couldn’t help himself, finding his head moving forward until there was baby soft skin on either side of his face, his stubble scraping along skin so sensitive it quivered at the brush of hair. 

Licking right there, Lefty moaned. It was the sweetest thing he’d ever tasted, not a trace of anything but salty sweat and that velvety ass he couldn’t stop running his tongue over and over. It was warm and soft, melting under his tongue, so delicious that it was almost overwhelming. Mr. Innocent wasn’t hairless, but the trails of wiry leg hair stopped around his upper knee where it turned into downy peach fuzz that was barely noticeable but made it all the sweeter. 

Lefty groaned and ate out this man’s sweet ass with as much vigor as he could manage. Just barely hearing anything through the muffled space between Mr. Innocent’s thighs, Lefty could make out pathetic, high-pitched moans. He pulled back after a bit, breath heavy. Shoving the chair out of his way, Lefty gripped tight to the pale hips in front of him. His eyes shut as Mr. Innocent’s little breaths and whimpers puffed from his pink lips. 

Lefty leaned forward, bringing his mouth close to the throat he’d admired before. He inhaled for a moment, enjoying the scent of detergent and sweat. Little licks trailed up the soft hollow of the back of his knee, and Lefty just couldn’t not. He bit softly, nibbling ,  almost gently. Hearing the tiny hitches of breath and incoherent half-words bursting from the slack mouth just urged him on. 

Lefty continued his train of sucking, biting bruises up to where black locks curled around an ear. Breath shaky, Lefty trailed tiny kitten licks around the shell. He bit, harder than he normally would have, right below the ear. A shout startled him. He looked up to see those pretty eyes shining with tears. Looking down again, Lefty could barely contain himself at the sight of the red smear. 

He ducked down, sucking in the blood that dripped sluggishly from the bite mark. Mr. Innocent was making such nice moans of pain that Lefty never wanted to stop. But he knew it would be even sweeter to see that whole body shuddering with fear. Lefty stood up straight, grinning as he raked his nails down the man’s muscled chest. His nails scraped his nipples and pulled along the torso, leaving red furrows. That was when he knew he was going to cum on this man’s chest, after marking it up and sucking dark bruises, of course. 

Lefty shivered. Mr. Innocent, as sinful as he looked, was most certainly a virgin, so he didn’t bother with a condom. Grabbing the lube he set aside earlier, Lefty covered his cock. 

Shoving in would hurt the man, but Lefty couldn’t stop himself as he pushed in, tight muscles slowing him down, so slowly that he could practically hear the man split for him. All the other dicks and hands and lips of men that Lefty didn’t care about were on the pale body, marking him up so good. 

Lefty gasped as Mr. Innocent’s internal muscles clenched so tight it nearly hurt. Looking for the reason, Lefty saw Ralph’s hands pulling and pushing and flicking the pink nubs on his chest. That squirming chest pushed into and pulled away from the unwanted hands, so unsure, not wanting to feel but not getting enough. Lefty thrust in fast and hard, hips slapping that fucking ass. Lefty gripped it tight, squeezing and pulling on the now-red skin. 

His hand eventually trailed up to the thin waist before him. All the guys had their hands on him, pinching and tugging at everything they could reach. Lefty knew if he looked up into the baby blue eyes again, it would be his undoing. 

Sure enough, as soon as Lefty looked up and saw tears running down that innocent face, he just lost it. When he pulled out and stroked his cock fast until he came, white ropes painting the bruised, purpling torso. Mr. Innocent fucking  _ sobbed _ and Lefty knew he couldn’t get it up so soon, but damn, if he could... Lefty shuddered. 

As it was, he walked around the pool table, letting Dan take his place. Lefty got directly behind the head of black hair, now sticking to the man’s temples with tears and sweat. Lefty’s large hands gripped gently at the damp face, turning it to look up at him. 

“Hello, baby,” he whispered. 

Eyes scrunched closed. 

“No, no no no, don’t you shut those beautiful eyes. There you go. Keep ‘em open for me.” Lefty chuckled as a pathetic attempt for a glare was turned on him. Lefty tilted and turned the man’s head however he wanted, watching the azure gaze try to follow him but failing. 

Lefty narrowed his own eyes fondly, like Mr. Innocent was a lifelong friend or a lover. Leaning down, Lefty brought his lips down to a sweaty forehead, kissing it gently, nuzzling the hair, jet black with exertion. 

“Shh, shush, you’re gonna be okay,” Lefty cooed, smiling at the obvious lie. “We’re not gonna hurt you.” 

The man looked up with suspicion on his face. 

“Oh, you poor thing,” Lefty laughed. “You know better, don’t ya, angel?” 

Mr. Innocent looked positively murderous at that moment. 

Lefty panicked slightly at how much clarity was in Mr. Innocent’s eyes. The man was definitely still drugged though, right? There’s no way he could have recovered so soon.  

Lefty felt his own eyes grow wide as Mr. Innocent’s struggles began to get harder to fight off. 

“Shit,” one of the guys said, having gotten clipped in the chin by flailing arms. 

All of them strained to hold down the limbs and keep him docile. Lefty rushed back to the bar, grabbing the bottle with the mixed-- 

Fuck. 

_ Fuck.  _

Lefty stared down at the broken bottle and spilled contents. With stilted movements, he made his way back to the table with the attitude of a man on his way to the gallows. Ready to break the news to the guys, his voice caught in his throat at the sight that greeted him. 

Mr. Innocent’s arms were pulled out, held by tanned and work-roughened hands, legs tugged apart and held by—oh shit. A belt for each leg, hooking each to the legs of the table, keeping him open and still. But now Lefty could see muscles bulging with every pull of struggling arms, bunching in every twist of his torso, and every jerk against the belts. 

The tie he left around his neck was now pulled taut, making poor Mr. Innocent struggle to breathe. Lefty didn’t even check to see where the other end of the tie was being held, too focused on how it dug into the contracting throat. Mr. Innocent’s face was a mix of fear and trepidation, an understandable mix of emotions. 

Now that he was restrained, the guys went back to what they were doing before this little incident had begun. The man that had previously been inside his ass was pushed aside by Al, who was, in all ways, a very big man. Those baby blues took one look at Al’s cock and the lithe man renewed his struggle. Hell, Lefty would have too if faced with Al’s cock. 

The sight of Mr. Innocent squirming in fear only excited Lefty. And Al. 

Al ran his hands all over Mr. Innocent’s body, slapping his ass, taking his time to line up. The kid whimpered as Al grunted and shoved in, making room for himself where there wasn’t any. He kept pushing in, making the man’s whole body jerk across the table with each thrust. Lefty saw Al start to come, could tell by the way he gripped those slim hips too hard. A beautiful, broken cry left the pale man’s throat, cracking and high-pitched. 

When Al pulled out, Lefty knew he had to see the damage that had been done. Walking around to Al’s previous position, he took in the sight of that ass, split open and dripping cum. Little spots of crimson speckled the man’s ass, dying the whole picture a dirtier colour. Red and sore, the loose hole twitched when Lefty blew on it and he imagined it was just missing having a cock in it. 

As Mr. Innocent’s incoherent pleas became words, Lefty decided that the tie could be used for something much more useful. 

“C’mere, baby,” he whispered, gathering the end of the blue fabric, loosening and tightening as needed, until the tie was stretched over the man’s mouth. 

Mr. Innocent looked up with dejected eyes, and seemed to give in to his fate. 

Now the fun could really start. 

  
  
  
  
  


**End of Mr. Innocent**


End file.
